


Glad It's You

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, SEASON SEVEN HERE I COME, everyone is of consenting age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex will always have Ahsoka's back.





	Glad It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Me, still crying over the trailer: I'm back on my Rexsoka bullshit  
> Literally everyone who knows me: were you ever off your bullshit?

“You came,” Ahsoka says once they’re alone, and she looks so much older than when he saw her just a few months ago.  She hesitates for just a second, but then she’s taking a running leap into his arms, and Rex chuckles at the soft  _ oof _ as she collides with his chestplate.  Kriff, she’s gotten taller too.

“What, you really thought we’d let you go off to hunt down a Sith without us?”  Did she think  _ he _ would let her run off to chase down a Sith alone?  Like hells he would.

She bumps his vambrace with her own.  “No, I just thought-” She huffs and shakes her head.

“You thought you were going to be alone.”  He’d been afraid of the same thing, of Ahsoka chasing down a Sith with no one to have her back.  When the order had come through, he’d been almost sick with relief. “You’re not alone,” Rex says softly, as he takes her hand in his.

tAhsoka gives a shaky little laugh, and pulls her hand away only to throw her arms around him again.  “I’m glad it’s you,” she whispers, “I don’t- I never wanted anybody else.”

He hasn’t fought alongside her this long not to know she means far more than just having him at her back again.  “I am too, ‘soka.”

She tilts her head and leans closer, and he meets her halfway.  Their smiles make it an awkward first kiss, but it’s better than he ever imagined.

Ahsoka giggles, pulling away to rub their noses together.  “Now I’m  _ really _ glad it was you,” she says, and they look into one another’s eyes for another moment before breaking into laughter.


End file.
